An Unexpected Love
by ronniekins77
Summary: 50 sentences about Ron and Luna. Written for 1sentece @ Livejournal.


**A/N: **50 sentences about Ron and Luna, done for the Livejournal community **1sentence **and using the _Epsilon_ chart. This is now considered AU, as I wrote it before DH. The sentences spur from the idea that Ron and Luna were in love with Hermione and Neville, respectively, both of whom die in the War. The sentences cover parts of their childhood, their final year of Hogwarts, and afterwards.

Also, the first sentence is a direct reference to my fic _Shepherd's Pie._

Enjoy!

--

_1. Motion_

His mum sends him to the Lovegood's house with a pie in hand after Mrs. Lovegood dies and he finds Luna dancing in the backyard, and wonders if this is how she mourns.

_2. Cool_

His actions toward her during their childhood - avoidance, raised eyebrows, sarcastic comments - might have been interpreted as cold by others, but Luna knows he only acted that way because he didn't understand her.

_3. Young_

One memory that she treasures above all others is when one of the chickens from the Burrow had wandered into her yard and she walked all the way to his house to return it; Ron, then eight-years-old, had given her a grateful grin and she had responded by curtsying, a move that had started the infamous confused look he always wore whenever she was around.

_4. Last_

Ron can always make people laugh uproariously; Luna is always the first to start and the last to stop.

_5. Wrong_

Harry was the first one to be approached when Ron realized that he had fallen for Luna Lovegood; he had wanted to know if this was wrong, if he was somehow insulting Hermione's memory, and Harry responded by smiling and telling him that Hermione would have wanted him to be happy.

_6. Gentle_

Her touch is just like he imagined; so unbelievably gentle it's like a slight wind has caressed him, and he shivers, goosebumps crawling up his freckled arms.

_7. One_

He wasn't her first choice and she wasn't his, but they still love each other more than ever and can't imagine it being any other way.

_8. Thousand_

Even after a thousand kisses, she manages to take his breath away with a soft flick of her tongue and a brush of her lips.

_9. King_

Ron still grins like an idiot whenever he hears Luna singing, "Weasley is our King", even though she hums it to herself all the time.

_10. Learn_

Ron is always a little puzzled in the morning when he opens the _Daily Prophet_ to the Quidditch section and finds that huge chunks of the paper have been cut out; it isn't until later in his life that he learns that she's been cutting out all the bad things the _Prophet_ have said about the Chudley Cannons.

_11. Blur_

As Luna ages and her memories blur together in a gray haze, she can still vividly remember the exact color of Ron's hair and the brightness of his blue eyes.

_12. Wait_

They wait a long time before announcing their relationship to their friends, anxious about what their reactions may be; when they do, they are informed that all of their friends already know.

_13. Change_

They've only had a handful of horrible fights; the second one began when Luna suggested that he dye his hair brown - Ron snapped that he wasn't Neville Longbottom and she tore from the room crying.

_14. Command_

Ron taught Luna the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, but she told him that if it ever came down to it, she would never be able to kill anyone; now she stares numbly at Neville's lifeless body on the ground, hears Bellatrix's roar of laughter, sees the woman's wand pointed at Ron's throat...and she raises her own wand and utters the words without hesitation.

_15. Hold_

Before the War, their hugs were one-armed, awkward, and friendly; after the War, their hugs are fierce, tight, and desperate, because neither of them want to let go.

_16. Need_

When they go back to Hogwarts after the War, Ron can see the thestrals, and he reaches down and squeezes her hand so tightly that both their knuckles turn white; Luna doesn't say anything because she knows he needs this, someone to cling to, but her heart breaks for him all the same.

_17. Vision_

The first time he truly thinks of her as beautiful is not while she's wearing stunning robes or a dreamy smile; it's when she's cooking alongside his mum at the Burrow, the tip of her nose covered in flour.

_18. Attention_

Luna knows that since Ron comes from a big family, he sometimes feels like he didn't get much attention as a child, and she makes sure that he never feels that way about her.

_19. Soul_

Lavendar had smelled like blooming flowers in a meadow and Hermione had smelled like fresh parchment, old books, and ink, but Luna smells like soap and rain, and he likes to think it's because she's cleansed his soul somehow.

_20. Picture_

One of Luna's favorite photographs is the one taken of the D.A. in her fourth year; Ron is poking the wand behind her ear in an attempt to make it slide to the floor, and Hermione is elbowing him in the ribs in an attempt to make him stop.

_21. Fool_

Ron gets cold feet before their wedding and Ginny shows up at his flat, hands on her hips and a determined expression on her face, and tells him that he'd be a fool not to marry Luna Lovegood.

_22. Mad_

The very first of the horrible fights they had happened when Ron kept trying to pick arguments with her on purpose, desperate to bicker with someone - Luna snapped that she wasn't Hermione Granger and all the blood rushed from his face in an instant.

_23. Child_

Their first child has copper hair, gray eyes, and a smattering of tiny freckles on his forehead; they name him Neville Arthur Weasley.

_24. Now_

They look like a very odd couple, the tall freckled redhead and the pale dreamy blonde, but Ron doesn't really care; he comes from an overlarge family, Harry Potter is his best friend, and now people are saying he might be a Seer, so, really, he's been odd for his whole life.

_25. Shadow_

Luna reminds Ron of the moon - intense, calm, bright - and one of the things he hates most is when the dark clouds of the sky shadow out its light.

_26. Goodbye_

Their morning routine is simple enough: Ron cooks breakfast, Luna reads the _Quibbler_, they both eat and get dressed, and just before they Apparate out of the living room to their seperate workplaces, they kiss each other goodbye.

_27. Hide_

As they leave the Quidditch pitch late one night, the rain thunders down the from the sky and Ron pulls Luna towards the locker rooms to shelter her, but she lets go of his hand and stands there, droplets of water sliding down and soaking into her skin, and she begins to laugh and cry at the same time.

_28. Fortune_

When Ron proposes, he tells her that he'll never be a perfect man and that he'll never be rich, but that he'll always love her and hopes that's enough; Luna answers by saying that she'll never be perfect either and never wanted to be rich in the first place.

_29. Safe_

When Ron was little, his teddy bear used to make him feel safe, but his brothers turned it into a giant spider and that feeling was destroyed; when Ron was a teenager, the high walls of Hogwarts made him feel safe, but then Albus Dumbledore was killed and once again the feeling was lost; when Ron was a man, the loving arms of his wife made him feel safe, and there are no buts.

_30. Ghost_

Ron jumps when his son yells, "BOO!" as loud as he can; Luna giggles and tells him the expression on his face was hilarious.

_31. Book_

Luna tries to study, tries hard to concentrate on the Divination text in front of her, but all she can focus on is the boy sitting on the other side of the library; unbeknownst to her she's started to write _Ron Weasley_ in loopy writing all over her parchment.

_32. Eye_

He tries to catch her eye from where he sits at the Gryffindor table, but she's too busy reading the _Quibbler_ to notice.

_33. Never_

If you had told them when they were kids that they would fall madly in love after the War, they would have never believed it.

_34. Sing_

Ron gets extremely drunk at his sister's wedding and starts singing loudly; Luna, instead of quieting him, goes to stand up next to him and says, "Doesn't he have a lovely voice?" and starts singing as well.

_35. Sudden_

They're sitting outside her childhood home when she asks him suddenly how long he's been in love with her; he says he doesn't know and she surprises him by saying she began to love him the second after their first kiss.

_36. Stop_

Their first kiss wasn't magical by any means - tears had been running down her cheeks and he'd been extremely nervous - but neither had wanted it to end.

_37. Time_

Ron realizes with a start that he was smiling for the first time since Hermione died and it is all because of Luna.

_38. Wash_

"I think you should be the one to do the laundry," Luna states with a tiny sigh and Ron looks down at the hamper to see that all their clothes have turned pink.

_39. Torn_

Ron had been nervous about marrying Luna Lovegood, but the moment she started walking down the aisle, his fidgeting stopped and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

_40. History_

Ron can still remember his very first conscious thought of Luna - _Merlin, she's even more mental than Hermione_; he realizes now that he had always liked the mental ones.

_41. Power_

Ron never tells her this, but Luna has the power to make his knees shake and his hands tremble with just one look.

_42. Bother_

When Luna has dinner with the Weasleys for the first time, Fred and George put something in her drink that causes a red blush to cross her pale cheeks every time someone says, "Ron"; when owner of said name finds out, he whips out his wand to hex his brothers but Luna makes him stop because the joke has made her feel like a part of the family.

_43. God_

Ron starts playing absently with her wavy hair; his long fingers slightly brush against her cheek, causing her to tremble, and the only thought running her mind is, "Oh, Merlin."

_44. Wall_

Ron is properly torn between feelings of mortification, intrigue, and confusion when Luna places her hands on his chest and pushes him backward into the wall in order to get him under the mistletoe.

_45. Naked_

The first time they have sex, Ron is petrified beyond recognition and it takes him a full ten minutes to disrobe because of his clumsy fingers; it takes Luna approximately three seconds and his jaw drops in stunned disbelief.

_46. Drive_

Luna drives him up the wall with all her silly theories about Crumple Horned Snorkacks and Stubby Boardman and Nargles; Ron drives her up the wall with his obsession with the color orange.

_47. Harm_

Ron tried to outdo Luna in Potions once - the result was him losing a large chunk of hair in the center of his head, to which Luna responded by cutting off a large chunk of her own hair; Harry laughed at them for weeks.

_48. Precious_

"Am I precious to you, Ronald?" she whispers in the darkness after they've made love, and he whispers, "Yes" in her ear, his voice low and trembling.

_49. Hunger_

Ginny grins at the look on Luna's face - one of acute horror - as Ron sticks a good three scoops of mashed potatoes in his mouth at once; Ron turns to Luna, sees the expression on her face, and says, "Sthory, wuv," which only makes Ginny burst out laughing.

_50. Believe_

Luna doesn't believe that the stereotypes concerning most fictional romances apply to her and Ron - soulmates, love at first sight, destiny - but she does have a fondness for the one where the boy falls in love with the girl next door.


End file.
